1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engaging device of a linear sliding rail, and in particular to an engaging device for engaging a sliding block tightly to achieve a precise action of a linear sliding rail.
2. Description of Related Art
Precision industrial technologies have almost become one of the bases to accomplish modern high-tech civilization. The precision industrial technologies can be applied to various fields from high-tech industries to traditional industries, such as photo-electronics, semiconductor, horologe, mold and nanotech industries.
In the field of precision industry, a linear sliding rail plays an important role. The linear sliding rail can perform a precise linear displacement, thereby allowing precise machines to generate high-precision transmission, machining and positioning process. The so-called linear sliding rail is generally constituted of a sliding rail and a sliding block linearly displaceable on the sliding rail. The sliding block is constituted of a plurality of precise elements. The sliding block can support an article that is subject to a linear displacement.
Since the linear sliding rail is applied to a high-precision process, the acceptable tolerance is so limited that minor defect of the linear sliding rail may cause a serious result, making the proprietor to suffer from huge loses.
The sliding block is constituted of a sliding base body, a supporting body and two connecting bodies provided on front and rear ends of the sliding base body. The above three components are slidably provided on the sliding rail. Since the sliding block generates an action force in the longitudinal direction (i.e., the direction of displacement) when linearly displacing on the sliding rail, the connecting bodies on the front and rear ends of the sliding block may be subjected to a pressure and a tension force.
The conventional linear sliding rail has primary drawbacks as follows.
The action force generated when the sliding block acts on the sliding rail may also act on the constituent elements such as connecting bodies provided on the front and rear ends of the sliding base body, which in turn generates vibrations, noises and unwanted wear via the minor gap between the constituent elements. In this way, the linear sliding rail may result in a serious error.
Therefore, in view of the above the drawbacks, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his deliberate researches.